Commoner's Coffee
by Bluzzyyy
Summary: A year has passed since Haruhi joined the host club. Tamaki decides to through her a party, and everyone is excited, until their personalities become amplified. Is the coffee to blame? Review, Co-writer: TheBananavan19


**Commoner's Coffee**

Written by Bluzzyyy and TheBananavan19

"So it's been a full year since our precious Haruhi joined our Host Club" Tamaki declared as he sipped on some commoner's coffee. As the other host club members entered the music room, they found him sitting at a large round table adorned with fancy china and a white table cloth. Above him was a banner that read "Daddy's Little Girl!"

"Ah, I see you are right. She has paid off quite a bit of her debt, as well" Kyouya added, sitting down.

"Oooh, a party! Is there going to be cake?" Honey asked, and Mori respnded with a small "Hmm."

The twins walked on either side of the table and met at the banner. Unclipping the pins, they let it fall directly onto to Tamaki's head.

"Hey boss, what's with the banner?" they asked in unison.

Tamaki put his coffee down without a sound, stood up and took a silent huff. "What did you do that for? I worked so hard on that! It took me four hours!"

Hikaru took another look at it, and replied with, "It looks like it was made by a six-year-old."

"Yeah boss, are you sure you made this?" Karou added as he faced his brother.

"No, he made it alright. The colours don't match, and you can barely read the letters" Hikaru joked.

"Makes sense. He's never really done anything for himself" Karou finished. When they turned back to the table, Tamaki was not in his seat. He was in the corner sulking.

"I think the banner was really cute" Honey said with a smile. And with that, Tamaki was himself again.

"You see? I knew my banner would work!" he exclaimed as he attempted to put the banner back up. Seeing his failure, Mori held the banner while Tamaki pinned it to the wall.

Kyouya, the one at the table, decided to interject at that point. "Haruhi is not arrived yet, therefore your banner hasn't done anything aside from being a nuisance." As everyone started joining him at the table, he took the time to study his black notebook.

"Speaking of, where is our precious little daughter, Mommy?" Tamaki asked looking around the room.

"She went home to check on her father, and then planned to return here when she was finished" Kyouya replied.

Nodding in agreement, the twins addressed Tamaki together. "Boss, you gotta stop calling her your daughter. It's creepy."

"Why? She is my little girl, and I am her father! A father may call his little girl whatever he wishes! And I choose to call her my daughter!" Tamaki was beginning to get worked up.

"Have you ever thought about what Haruhi wants?" Karou asked.

"Yeah, did you ever think that it may creep her out?" Hikaru added.

"Why would she find it creepy?" Tamaki asked innocently.

"You don't see her outside of club hours, and your a year older than her. That could be classified as stalking" Kyouya said drinking his coffee.

Standing up in outrage, Tamaki replied with "I'm not a stalker! I've known her for a year, and we're friends!"

"But we're Haruhi's classmates, so that makes us better friends. Maybe I am better suited to be Haruhi's father?" Hikaru mused.

Laughing at Tamaki's facial exspression, Honey took Usa-chan and threw it across the table at Hikaru. "Tama-chan doesn't mean to be creepy."

Noticing the incoming stuffed animal, Hikaru dodged it and let it smack Kyouya right in the face. Fixing his obscured glasses, a glare came over the lenses.

"Usa-chan must really like you, Kyouya!" Honey squealed with glee.

Mori stood up from his chair when he realized Kyouya's death glare was focused on Honey. He moved silently over to where bespectacled boy sat and looked down at him, a challenge in his eyes. Kyouya stood up and accepted the challenge. He faced Mori and the two were lost in an endless staring match.

Appearing suddenly, Honey looked up at the two taller boys. "It was just an accident..."

"Mitskuni. Go eat cake," Mori said firmly. Needing no other prompts, Honey walked over to a table set up with sweets and took a seat. Feeling the tension rolling off of Mori and Kyouya, Tamaki and the twins hid underneath the table.

"By the way boss, she doesn't really need you. She'd much rather have fancy tuna," Hikaru said in a quite voice, just loud enough for Tamaki to hear. Not wanting to be a part of the oncoming wrestling match, Karou got out from under the table and joined Honey and the sweets.

Meanwhile, Mori and Kyouya's staring match turned into one of intimidation and knowledge. Kyouya was firing questions at Mori, who only felt the need to respnd with, "Hmm" as his answer. Being unable to get a civilized reply out of Mori made Kyouya furious.

Reaching behind Kyouya, Mori grabbed the black notebook off of the table. He began leafing the through the pages, putting Kyouya close to the edge. In his panicked state, Kyouya started reaching widly for his book. Mori kept it out of his reach, witch finally tipped him over.

Collecting his composure, Kyouya fixed his glasses so that the glare was back. "I'd be careful of what you do with that book, Mori. I can simply slip aesculus hippocastanum into Honey's tea without you knowing. Then what would you do? My family owns the hospitals, and I could request that they not treat him."

By now, Tamaki was chasing Hikaru around the music room, screaming at him. Knowing Tamaki quite well, Hikaru barely even had to try to evade him. Tamaki was so clumsy whenever he was in a tantrum that all Hikaru had to do was wind in and around the chairs and tables that were set out. As they passed Karou and Honey, Karou threw his banana peel onto the floor. Not seeing it, Tamaki slipped on it and landed on his back, earning a laugh and high five from the twins.

As soon as Tamaki hit the floor the door opened and Haruhi walked in. She took one look at the banner and the members of the host club, and walked towards the table. She sat down in her seat and poured herself a cup of coffee.

"Wow. It's already been a year and things haven't changed at all."


End file.
